Happy New Year
by jellybean96
Summary: It's time for them to ring in the New Year once again. In a way they never really expected.


**Hey babes! It's still New Year's Eve where I'm at, but here's that one shot I've been working on. Well, you guys may not have known but my Tumblr friends new about it, so to anyone here reading that's followin me on Tumblr, here it is for you guys. :) Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>*December 31, 2015*<p>

"Is everything ready for the party tonight?" Skye asks her husband as she lies on the couch in the living room, her tablet propped up against her pregnant belly. She's checking over her e-mails, making sure that there isn't anything else important for the company that she has to take care of until the New Year.

"Yes Skye," Grant replies, stepping into the room, "And everyone will be here in just a few hours. Do you need anything?"

"Just for this baby to get out of me," she tells him honestly, running one of her hands along her protruding stomach. "I'm very much overdue. This baby should have popped out weeks ago."

"I know," Grant says, sitting down on the edge of the couch. He places one of his hand on top of hers, linking their fingers together. "And I wish that there was something I could do. Hopefully it'll happen within the next few day or so. And if not, the doctor said that they'll induce you so that it'll hopefully make things happen faster."

"I really hope so," Skye tells him honestly, "I really don't know how much more of this I can take."

Grant smiles, "I hope she comes soon, too. Because that just gives me one more girl to love and spoil," he leans down, pressing a kiss to her belly.

Skye giggles, "You are such a dork," she tells him with a smile.

"But you love me," he grins.

"I guess so," she sighs.

"Alright," he says, standing up from the couch, "I just have to go and make a few more calls about tonight. Make sure everything is still good, and then if you want me to, I can make you something to eat if you are hungry."

"That would be wonderful," she smiles at him, "I would really love a BLT right about now."

"One BLT coming right up," he bends down, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you," she says to his retreating form as he walks back in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why I agreed to attend this party even though I'm overly pregnant and constantly tired or on edge," Skye says to her husband as she brushes out her hair and starts pinning it up.<p>

"Because," Grant replies, tying the laces on his dress shoes, "we have this party every year, and you are a major player in why we started this. So don't think you can get out of it so easily just because you're pregnant."

Skye frowns, "I really hate you sometimes."

"No you don't," Grant smiles, "you love me."

Skye rolls her eyes, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." She reaches for her earrings, slipping one into each ear.

Standing up from the edge of the bed, Grant makes his way over to Skye, standing right behind, letting his hands land on her hips. He rests his chin on her shoulder, looking at her through the mirror. "Please come down to the party," he begs her.

"Why do you think I'm all dressed up?" she raises an eyebrow. "Of course I'm going to the party. I just probably won't have much fun, because your kid is driving me absolutely nuts."

"Oh, so she's my kid when you're not happy with whatever she's doing?"

"Of course," Skye says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

He smiles, "Good. Because everyone is looking forward to seeing you, considering you haven't been to the office for a meeting or just a visit in a few months."

"Yeah, well, can you blame me? I'm barely able to stand on my feet for five minutes, let alone walk around an office building."

"I know, I know. Now, come on, let's go downstairs. People should start arriving soon." He pulls away from her and grabs her hand in his own, leading her out of their bedroom and down the stairs to the main area of the house.

* * *

><p>"Oh Skye, you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress."<p>

Skye waves off the compliment, "You don't have to say that, Jem," she says to her best friend, "I know that I'm fat and probably really bloated right now."

"You aren't fat, Skye," Jemma replies, "you're pregnant. There's a difference."

"Doesn't exactly feel that way," Skye mumbles, taking a sip from her apple cider, because, unfortunately for her, she is not allowed any alcohol. But thankfully she has a fantastic husband, and he agreed to sacrifice alcohol as well, so she wouldn't be alone.

"Well I'm sure that your precious little girl is going to be here sooner than you think."

"I really, really hope that's true." Skye sighs, rubbing one hand along her abdomen.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Turning their attention to the voice that just spoke up, Skye and Jemma find Grant standing at the front of the room, a champagne glass in his hand.

"Hello," he continues once most everyone's attention is on him, "I just want to take a moment and thank all of you for being here tonight to help Skye and I ring in the New Year once again. This is our fifth year hosting this party, and we never thought it would end up being this big of a hit," he looks around the room at the many, many people. "Every year, you can hear people all throughout the office talking about our party, and how they can't wait to come over. We're just happy to be able to open our home to all our friends, and celebrate this wonderful time of the year." He smiles out at everyone.

"I remember our first year doing this party, Skye suggested that we throw a party and just have some close friends and family, as well as a few people from the company that we worked pretty closely with. I never would have imagined it transforming into this huge party, filled with all of our friends and family. But we couldn't be more thankful than we are, getting to spend this time with all of you." He smiles out at the crowd again.

"Now normally, my lovely wife, Skye, would be right beside me, helping me thank you all, but she is pregnant with our first child, and is quite long overdue, so she is sitting down somewhere out there. Skye? Where are you, sweetheart?"

From within the crowd, Skye raises her hand in the air, "Over here," she calls out.

Grant smiles in her direction, "My lovely wife, Skye, everyone." Grant says, "I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too," she says back.

"Alright," Grant turns his attention back to the crowd, "once again, thank you all so much for being here, and the countdown to the new year should begin in about," he glances down at his watch, "an hour a half. So I want you all to—"

"Grant!" Skye exclaims from her place within the crowd. "Oh my goodness!"

Instantly going into panic mode, Grant hands his glass to the closest person to him, and then speeds over to his wife. She is still sitting in her chair, one hand on top of her belly, the other gripping Jemma's hand as tightly as she can.

"Skye?" he kneels down in front of her, "sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"The baby," Skye gasps, "the baby is coming."

His eyes widening, Grant stands straight up, "Fitz!" he calls out to his best friend. "How close to the house is your car?"

"Right in the driveway," the Scotsman replies.

"Can you run out and get it started for me? Skye and I'll be down as soon as we can."

"Absolutely, mate," Fitz assures him, already on his way out of the house.

"Jemma," Grant turns to the Brit, "Can you go to the master bedroom and grab Skye's hospital bag, please?"

"Of course," Jemma replies, turning and heading down the long hallway towards the master bedroom.

Turning his attention back to his wife, he looks at her to see that she is trying to keep her breathing steady and even. "Skye, sweetheart. You think you can walk to the car?"

Skye nods her head slowly, "I think so."

"Alright, come on then." Putting one arm around her waist, tugging one of her arms around his shoulders, he helps her to stand up. Slowly, they begin making their way towards the front door.

When they reach the door, Grant stops them and looks over his shoulder, "I guess that we'll see you all in the New Year," he says to their guests, "But please, feel free to stick around and hang out. We're just going to go and meet our newest family member." He smiles wide.

"Grant, Skye."

Looking up, Grant sees his mother-in-law and father-in-law making their way towards him and his wife.

"Mom, dad," Skye manages to say through her pain. She reaches a hand out to them, and her mother, Melinda, takes it, smiling at her.

"Do you want us to meet you at the hospital?" Her father, Phil, asks.

"That would be great," Grant smiles at them.

"Okay then," Phil smiles. "Mel, let's go get our car."

"Of course," she says back, "we'll see you there, baby girl." She leans forward, pressing a kiss to Skye's forehead. Skye smiles weakly at them. Phil and Melinda allow Grant and Skye to step out the door in front of them, before then making their way to their own car.

Right outside the front of the house, is Fitz's car, already on and running, Fitz standing outside of it, waiting for them.

When they get closer to the car, Fitz pulls open the back door, and then helps Grant get Skye into the seat. Grant climbs into the back with her, so that she has something comfortable to rest on while they drive.

A second later, Jemma emerges from the house, carrying Skye's hospital bag in her hands. Fitz opens the trunk of the car for her, letting her set it inside. "So sorry," she apologizes, "it took me a little while to actually find the bag. You really need to organize that closet, Skye."

"Not the biggest problem right now," Skye says through gritted teeth.

"It's fine, Jemma," Grant assures their friend, "Can we just please get going to the hospital?"

"Oh! Right," Fitz says, hurrying around the driver's side of the car. He climbs into the driver's seat, Jemma sliding into the passenger seat, and then he pulls the car out of the driveway onto the road.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Grant says to his wife, smoothing some of her hair out of her face, "we're on our way to the hospital right now. We'll meet our baby girl very soon."

* * *

><p>Entering the front doors of the hospital, Grant carries Skye over to one of the waiting room chairs, and carefully sets her down in one, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. Then he turns and makes his way over to the front desk. "Excuse me," he says, getting the receptionists attention. "Hi. My wife is sitting in one of the chairs over there," he gestures to Skye, "she just went into labor. She's a few weeks past her due date, and her water broke about ten minutes ago."<p>

"Okay," the woman says, picking up her phone off of the desk. "One moment." She presses the intercom button, _"Paging Dr. Stork to the lobby. Dr. Stork to the lobby." _Hanging up the phone, she turns back to face Grant and Skye. "Someone should be down here in just a moment."

"Thank you," Grant says, moving back over to where Skye is sitting. He sits down in the chair next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "Someone should be here soon," he tells her, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Someone call for a Dr. Stork?"

Looking up, Grant sees a doctor standing in the lobby, a man about in his mid 30's, short blond hair, and light green eyes. He's wearing the usual doctor's coat. A young nurse is standing next to him, her jet black hair is tied up into a bun; she has a wheelchair in front of her.

"Right over there," the receptionist answers, pointing to where Grant and Skye are.

The doctor nods his thanks to the receptionist and then makes his way over to the married couple. "Hello," he says with a smile, "I'm Doctor Harris. And you are?"

"I'm Grant, and this is my wife, Skye."

"Has your water broken?" he asks Skye.

"About ten minutes ago," Grant answers for his wife.

"Alright," Doctor Harris says, "let's get you into this chair and we'll take you back to see how far along into your labor you are, and hopefully we can start delivering this baby."

Grant helps Skye up and into the wheelchair and holds onto one of her hands as the nurse pushes Skye down the corridor and to the maternity wing.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Doctor Harris speaks up, "one more big push coming up, Skye. You're almost there."<p>

"It hurts too much," Skye shakes her head, a few tears falling down her face, "I can't do it."

"Of course you can," Grant says softly to his wife, "You've been doing really well so far, sweetheart. You're almost done. She's almost here."

"Okay Skye," Doctor Harris says, "when I tell you to, I need you to push as hard as you can." Skye nods her head in understanding. The doctor waits for a moment and then speaks, "Alright Skye, it's time for you to push."

"Agh!" Skye screams as she sits up as best she can on the hospital bed. Crushing Grant's larger hand in her smaller one, she uses all of the strength she can to push the child out of her body.

"It's a girl!" Doctor Harris exclaims, holding the newborn baby in the air for the parents to see. The room is filled with the loud wails from the new baby, wanting to be back in the warmth she just came from.

Breathing heavily, Skye falls back onto the bed, a smile on her face. "We did it," she says breathlessly, looking up at her husband.

"No," Grant says with tears in his eyes, "_you_ did it. That was all you, Skye. I love you so much," he smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Here's your baby," Doctor Harris says, setting the new baby on Skye's chest. "Born at 12 midnight on January 1st. Happy New Year."

* * *

><p>*December 31, 2016*<p>

"You ready for another New Year's party tonight?" Grant asks his wife as he walks into the living room to find her sitting on the floor against the couch, working on her laptop, while also keeping an eye on their daughter.

Skye looks up at him and shrugs, "I guess so."

"What do you mean you guess so?" Grant questions as he sits down next to her, watching their daughter explore the large space around her.

"I don't know," Skye sighs.

"We don't have to do the party if you don't want to," Grant tells his wife. "It's a bit short notice, but I can always send out a mass e-mail, letting everyone know that there isn't going to be a party this year."

Skye shakes her head, "No, don't do that. Everyone always looks forward to this all year, don't take it away from them. It's probably just the exhaustion of raising a child that's getting to me."

"Well you have been doing a very good job with Jess. I know I haven't been home a whole lot the last few months because of work stuff, but I promise you that this year, I'll try and be home a lot more to help you."

Skye smiles up at him, "You're amazing," she tells him.

He smiles back, "Besides, if we need a break, we can always pawn her off on your parents. I'm sure they'd love to watch for a few hours while we went out to dinner or something." Skye lets out a laugh.

"Ah!"

Turning his head, Grant finds Jessica standing up in front of him, one of her hands on his knee, her other hand waving in the air. Grant smiles at her, "Hey angel," he says, lifting her up and setting her in his lap. "How's my favorite girl?"

Jessica smiles at him, placing her hands on his cheeks. Grant puffs his cheeks out, eliciting a giggle from Jessica. Skye smiles at the scene happening beside her, closing her laptop and setting it behind her on the couch.

"Somebody missed her daddy while he was at the office all day," Skye points out, watching as Jessica tries to climb up Grant's chest, tangling her tiny hands in his hair for leverage.

"I don't think she missed me as her dad, but me as her climbing frame." Grant chuckles, turning his head slightly so Jessica doesn't knee him in the face.

"Oh I'm sure she missed you as her dad," Skye tells him, "All day she kept crawling over to the window and would stand there, just staring out the window. I'm pretty positive that she was waiting for you to get home."

"Well I'm home now," he says, pulling Jessica down so they are face to face, "so now it's Jess and daddy time," he shoves his face into her stomach, blowing raspberries, making the little girl squirm and laugh.

"Actually," Skye says, "it's naptime."

Grant and Jessica both turn their heads to look at Skye, both faces holding looks of sadness. "No!" Jessica exclaims at the same time Grant says, "Ten more minutes?"

Skye purses her lips, thinking, "Ten more minutes," she says, pointing her finger at the both of them, "But then I want Jessica in her room and napping."

"I love you," Grant smiles, leaning forward to press his lips to Skye's. He stands up from his spot on the floor, setting Jessica on his hip, and then makes his way into another part of the house to spend some quality time with his daughter.

Skye smiles and shakes her head, grabbing her laptop off of the couch behind her. Placing it on her lap, she opens it once again and continues working on the latest coding project for their work. She smiles to herself as she hears the soft giggles and gruff laughs coming from down the hall. She really does love those two.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, if I could have everyone's attention please," Grant says from the front of the room, a champagne glass in his hand. "It's that time of year again, when we're all remembering all of the moments that have happened to us over the past year, the good and the bad. It's crazy to think that at this time last year, Skye and I were waiting for our daughter to make her way into this world." Grant glances off to the side, to see his wife sitting next to Jemma; their almost one year old daughter lying lazily in her arms. "The past year, having this new person to take care of, has definitely been a roller coaster to say the least." He chuckles. "But I don't think I would trade any of it for the world. Not one moment of it. And I hope that none of you will trade any of your moments either. Because everything that happens to us, all of those things happen to help to shape us into the person we were always meant to be. It may sound cheesy, but it's true." He glances down at his watch, "It's now an hour and a half until the countdown will begin. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your evening, and have fun ringing in the New Year." Finishing his speech, everyone claps, returning to their drinks and conversations.<p>

Walking into the crowd, Grant makes his way over to Skye, dropping a kiss to the top of her head as he sits on the arm of her chair. "How's our angel doing?" he asks her.

She smiles up at him, "I think she's getting tired." Skye looks down at their daughter, watching her as she drinks from her bottle, gently playing with the end of Skye's hair; her eyelids are closed.

Leaning down close to his daughter, Grant whispers to her, "Hey Jess."

The young girls' eyes open slowly, and when she sees her dad, she smiles sleepily around the nipple of her bottle. She reaches the hand that had been playing with Skye's hair up towards her dad, and Grant takes her hand in his, smiling at her, taking in every part of her that he loves.

* * *

><p>"The countdown is starting!" Someone shouts from somewhere in the room.<p>

Everyone's attention turns to the TV screen at the front of the room. On the screen, the giant crystal ball slowly begins its descent down the silver pole.

Everyone watches it fall, counting down along with the timer that is being shown on the screen. The large numbers flash one by one in the center of the screen, letting the people know how long it is until the New Year.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Loud cheers fill the spacious room as everyone begins celebrating. Drinks are being downed, couples are pulling each other together to share their first kiss of the New Year, and confetti is being launched into the air, much to Skye's dismay.

Turning to face his wife, Grant places one hand on the back of her neck, tilting her head up to meet his lips. She happily kisses him back, smiling as she does so. They remain connected for a few quick moments, happy to be sharing this moment together.

When they pull away, Grant smiles at Skye, "Happy New Year," he says to her.

"Happy New Year," she smiles back.

The soft noises coming from their daughter draw their attention towards her. Her eyes are darting around excitedly, taking in all the noise and excitement going on around her. Skye smiles down at the small child resting in her arms.

Reaching down, she smoothes back a few strands of her dark brown hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Happy Birthday baby girl."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you all think? Fluffy enough for ya? Let me know what you think in a review down below. And I hope everyone has a fantastic New Year, hope you all stay safe but still have fun. :)<strong>

**Since it's still 2014 here,  
>see ya in 2015, folks. :)<br>****Jellybean96 out! **


End file.
